Bride of the Century
by Bellling
Summary: A fan fiction of bride of the century. Yi-kyung was killed by the lat.


Fan faction

Background: There is a curse that the fist wife of the elder son in Choi Kang-joo 's family will dead at the first night after their marriage.

Chapter 1

Suddenly, a flash of light shoots to Na Doo-rim from the ceiling as she stands at the first floor waiting for her boyfriend in the hall of a recently closed dark mall. She raises her head looking along that bright light to the sky at night through the transparent ball ceiling at the sixth floor. She looks just like an angle with white dress under this special focusing light. It is quiet except the fountain beside her. The scent of perfume in the Chanel counter creates a sweet surrounding. She then shakes her body just like a shocked bird because a ball of red yarn hits her right arm. After picking it up, she looks along the line of it. Yes, it is the same as her guessing; her dream boy – Choi Kang-joo holds the other side of this line. She blushes with shame and bows her head slowly. Kang-joo walks towards her and she rolls up the line into a ball. He takes her right hand raising it in front of his chest as a prince from the British Royalty. He then goes down on one knee saying: "Would you please marry me? I love you."

Time seems to be still. Doo-rim feels like her heart is beating out of her chest and her breath seems to be stop. She hold her breath, answering:" Yes. I'd love to be your wife for my whole life. Even if it is only for one day, I still want to be."

Kang-joo places the rings to her fourth finger. She bites her lower lip and her tears flow from her beautiful bright eyes.

"We suppose to have a romantic candlelight dinner after my proposing, but it is so late that almost all of the restaurant closed." Kang-joo says regretfully.

Doo-rim takes out an exquisitely prepared bento after his words. "It will be wonderful if we have this as our romantic dinner. I hope you will like it" After opening the box, a cute bear who is hanging in the garden appears whose face is made by rice, ears are made by carrot, eyes, noise are made by black beans and those flowers in the garden are made by different vegetables. And rectangular fruit are put in the second floor.

Kang-joo tries it shouting shocked: "It is the most delicious dinner I have ever had." They fed each other and make jokes.

After having that short sweet happy dinner, Kang-joo accompanies Doo-rim to her house. In the early summer night, the temperature is not so high yet. The stars in the night wink telling the secrets of summer. Doo-rim gently shakes her body while walking out the mall because she only wears a white lace dress. Kang-joo takes off his jacket putting it on her shoulders at once. White shirt more foil a good figure of him. She is dumbfounded and blushes with shame while seeing the indistinct muscles under his well-designed shirt. She turns her head pretending nothing happens immediately. Kang-joo sees her face smiling bitterly and thinks what a cute girl she is! He then strokes her long black soft hair just like stroking his cat.

In 96th block, the cars parked on both sides of the road; yellow sweet lamps twinkle; Boston ivy covered the walls; several pedestrians hurried by; the soft breeze blowing leaves sasha ring. A flash of light breaks the original quiet in this block. A car stops in front of an iron gate. Kang-joo gets off the car opening the door for Doo-rim. After a goodbye kiss, Kang-joo leaves. Yi-kyung, who has the same look as Doo-rim, then walks away from the gate of the magnificent house. Since she sees the goodbye kiss and the ring on her finger, she sneers:" What an excellent and sweet couple it is! Is it worth for you to be a one day wife for him?" "Yes, please give me a chance. Let's change our status again, please." Doo-rim begs.

Yi-kyung looks her up and down and says sarcastically: "Good Luck!" then leaves the house with heavy and quick steps. Having a big breath, Doom-rim goes inside the house, pretending she is the daughter in this house.

In an empty dark street, which is a noisy market in daylight, wet muddy ground, sending out the smell of lost seafood in the corner and broken street lamps bring uncomfortable sense. A well-designed seafood restaurant seems not fit into this street. The owner of this fabulous restaurant is Doo-rim. Beautiful daisy on the outside the windowsill drive away the discomfort. Yi-kyung arrives in front of the door that hangs out a wooden sign inscribed "Closed". After a gust of werid wind, a woman appears in front of her. She wears a white dress and her hair is too long to almost cover her pale face. Even more incredible thing is that she is floating in the air. She seems like a ghost. Yi-kyung's body froze in here; legs are trembling and her feet and hands are cold; her face blanched with fear. It must be the lar, who is the family god in Kang-joo's family, she thinks.

"I am here to take away your life because you choose to trust love rather than give up," the lard says. Yi-kyung wants to explain to the lar that she is not the correct girl, who was proposed tonight. But before her voice comes out, her body begins to disappear to be sands. The lar disappears with serpentine laugh because she achieves her aim. Is it true that the lar is too stupid to kill the wrong girl?

In a brightly lit room a beautiful chandelier hangs on the ceiling. Doo-rim sits on her bed thinking that she might die in a few days, and she wants to tell Kang-joo that she is not the real girl he thinks. She hesitates to call him. There are two voices fight in her mind.

"You will die, why don't you tell him you are Doo-rim rather than Yi-kyung?" the angle with white dress and angel ring says.

"If you tell him, he will break up with you." the evil with black dress and red horns says.

"He loves you. He won't do that."

"He will. How can you such a poor girl marry with him?"

… … …

… … …

After almost one hour fighting, angle wins. Therefore, she decides to phone Kang-joo. After having a deep breath, she starts to say: "Hello, honey, I have a secret which may shock you, but please remember I am really love you."

"Ok, dear, I love you, too." Kang-joo responds.

"My real name is Doo-rim, and I was born in a family of fishermen. I pretend to be Yi-kyung because of her escaping. I need her mom's money to pay for the operation of my grandmother as well. So I agree with her mom's suggestion. However, after getting along with, I find I fall in love with you indeed."

"When did you begin to perform her?" Kang-joo shouts.

"Yi-kyung escaped at that night before your celebration of engaging." She answers slowly with calm voice.

Kang-joo then rings off the phone dropping it with deep sigh. Doo-rim hangs up the phone crying almost to die.

Chapter 2

Kang-joo goes to the dark yard sitting on the stone chair in a pavilion in the center of the lake to try to clam down. He tries to use the soft night wind to wash his memory. The lake is stable and the calls of frogs bored him. Suddenly, a same gust of weird of wind blows over.

Then the lar appears asking Kang-joo: "Aren't you ever curious about why Doo-rim and Yi-kyung have the same face?"

Kang-joo shifts his head towards her to illustrate that he is listening.

The lar continues: "I did a magic on Yi-kyung's face when she was a infant."

Kang-joo frowns asking: "Why did you do that?"

"Because her mom killed me a hundred years ago. I am just revenging."

After a dizzy as doing a roller coaster, the depth memory then brings Kang-joo go back to a hundred years ago. He endured the headache opening his eyes. He sees that it is noon in the same pavilion and his young grandfather is standing with a pretty girl who has the same face with the lar.

The boy says: "I will marry you. I promise, Yeon-woo" Then the girl gives him a big sweet hug smiling.

Suddenly, after another dizziness, the scene changed. He is in a bedroom where a girl has the same face with Yi-kyung's mom sitting beside Yeon-woo's bed. She looks at the Yeon-woo's beautiful happy face creating full of envy. She looks around, a plate of apples and grapes on the table near this bed attract her eyes. An evil idea hits her mind that if she disappears, he would marry with me. A fruit knife on the top of an apple flicker the cold light saying hi to her. She uses knife stabbing through Yeon-woo's heart while she is sleeping. She then leaves the room with snaky smile and quick steps. After 30 minutes, a housemaid comes into that room to wake Yeon-woo up from a nap; her blood already incarnadined the bed. Housemaid's face turns to pale and begin shaking. Trying to clam down, she lifts the quilt slowly trembling but a soundly sleeping infant with red dress hits her heart again. She gusses that Yeon-woo was murdered because of envy. She picks up the infant escaping from this dangerous house hurried. Then he sees the lar appears in front of him saying:" It is time to go back!"

Compared with the vertiginous sensation of entering, it is much better when he getting out the memory. The lar is still standing in front of him, the soft wind is still stroking his face, the lake is still stable, even the clock is still staing at the same position while his leaving. It seems all the things he saw just now are not true, but all the emotions are hitting his heart trying to warn him their presence.

"Do you want to know who is that infant?" the lar asks.

"Yes. And I have another question. Why you chose Doo-rim's face? Why you chose Doo-rim?" Kang-joo asks with clam voice. All the clues almost connected together clearing his mess mind.

"The infant is my daughter. She is Doo-rim's grandmother as well."

"So you just helps her because of your blood relationship?"

"No, I chose her because she is your destiny. Even if I hate Yi-kyung's mom, I still love your grandfather. That's why I decided to defend your family. I swear Doo-rim is your true love. Do not hesitate to catch her, do not give up her because her poor extraction."

Kang-joo frowns recalling their stories. Even though there exist tears, quarrel, anger, 90% of those stories full of sweet happy smile like cotton candy. He stands up quickly striding back to his room. Picking up all the pieces of his galaxy phone, he reassembles them. He presses the power button then holes the phone blessing. Fortunately, it works. He sighs and can's stop to laughing " Thanks God". He holds his phone sitting on his bed typing as quickly as possible to send a message to his real girl. "I apologize for my mad tonight. I love you no matter what identification you are, no matter what background you are. "

While receiving this message, Doo-rim is laying on her bed tossing and turning but sleep doesn't come. She stares at her phone, tears flowing from her eyes. Closing eyes, she is imaging their wedding and their future life. Maybe all of those imaginations won't come true but she sleeps smiling. Eventually, love like strawberry hard candy falls on Doo-rim's head.

In the next morning, the first ray of the sun shoots to the ground; the born grass are scrambling to feel the sun to grow up quickly; newspaper boy rides his white bicycle free access around blocks; throstle sing the morning song to woke people up; rose in the corner of the wall in the yard has already bloomed. A pretty girl sleeps on a soft bed with pink and lace quilt. The white curtain embroidered butterflies hangs on the ceiling. The smile that accompanies her to sleep yesterday still stays on her face. After a big yawn, Doo-rim wakes up stretching herself. "Ling…ling…ling" the phone rings.

"Hello!" Doo-rim answers using exciting voice.

"Hello my dear how's your sleep last night?"

"Excellent! How about you?"

"I dreamed you all night, and my father invites you to visit our house, so please waiting for me. I will go to pick you up in an hour. Actually I can't wait to see you." After the conversation, Doo-rim can't stop giggling as a little dear is bumping in her heart randomly. She takes shower humming songs with a brisk pace. She then sits on the dresser. After powdering her face, she gengly pulls up her eyelids lining blick liquid eyelids and then purses mouth applying pink lip paints. Opening her three-doors wooden wardrobe, she almost tries all of the dresses. Then she puts on a red petticoat first, then a black dress, and a white veil over the dress. She is so excited to see her lovely handsome boy.

"Bi-Bi" the horn illustrates Kang-joo's car's coming. She runs down stairs hurriedly but stops before she is going to open the door. Then she walks slowly to make sure she has the perfect gesture. Kang-joo gives her forehead a soft kiss. It seems a lot of pink heart bubbles flow from their kiss. He opens the door for her then drives the car to their destination.

After passing by the correct crossing to Kang-joo's house, she asks: "Where are we going? It is not the correct way."

"Do not ask me right now. You will know after we arrive." Kang-joo answers with a mysterious smile.

Doo-rim thought that he might take her to some secret place." She begins to enjoy the beautiful views across the window. The boss of the flowers shop receives new lily today; Naughty boys going to school ride bicycles fighting like brothers ignoring the red light; a homeless gray cat quietly slips into a fried rice cake shop trying to have breakfast; a group of seagull fly over their car's head with sound. Comfortable sea breeze blow gently into their hearts.

A church where has white marble walls appears, which was surrounded by full of wild flowers grass. Kang-joo pulls up in front of the gate. Getting off the car, Doo-rim begins to focus on this church. It is really beautiful under the sunshine. The whole building is white and all of the glasses are spliced by combination with colorful slab glass to be pictures. The central one is showing a mom holds a baby and two angles are giving blessing to them. Kang-joo then opens the trunk. Beautiful and colorful heart-shaped balloons fly to outside, and a box wrapped in brightly colored paper and tied with gleaming ribbon attract her.

"It's your present. Why don't you open it right now?" Kang-joo smilies.

Doo-rim stands with blank mind thinking, "Is that a dream?" She chokes up her arm. "Ah." Pain straights into the heart and pulls her to reality. Opening the box slowly and carefully, she finds a white wedding dress with a cute pink bowknot.

"Put it on right now. I will hold a special wedding only belongs to us." Kang-joo seriously says staring at her eyes holding her on the shoulder.

She goes to the changing room. The dress is like custom-made suitable for her figure. She makes a plait quickly. Looking at her in the mirror, she tells her to be confident. After a deep breath, she opens door. Olive wreath is covered on her head, suddenly. Kang-joo gives her a bunch of pink roses saying:" You are the most pretty bride in the world."

Standing outside the church, Kang-joo opens the door. Doo-rim's left arm aisle on Kang-joo's right arm and her right hand holds roses. Just waxed floor reflects their happy, but nervous bodies.

They walk step by step. Doo-rim closes her eye feeling:" The empty rows of benches around them are full of their friends, colleagues and relatives; they applause and laughter to bless them; and her grandmother dressed up with tears is sitting on the first row waiting for them." After standing on the stage, they turn to face to face.

"I, Choi Kang-joo, will take you, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love her and cherish her for better or worse, for poorer and richer.

Doo-rim repeats his words as her wedding vows.

Kang-joo takes out a crystal necklace that is purple and like a teardrop from his pocket. He says:" it is our pledge of love. I love you."

Then he places it on her neck. Doo-rim stands with her toes using her lips touching his. Kang-joo puts his arm around her.

Time seems to be still.


End file.
